Savage
by Toxic-Plague13
Summary: A path set in stone, a sad story, a happy ending, a cruel world, a loving embrace, followed closely by a savage attack. Follow these harsh realities and find that happy ending.
1. Prologue: The makings of a Turk

_**Prologue: The Makings of a Turk**_

**H-Chan: Yo! H-Chan here, it's my latest story, I want to put credit to D-Chan for all her help with this story, she's the one who's writing this chapter, she asked if she could because she had a whole bunch of idea's. So here's D-Chan, by the way, next chapter I'm creating my muses Zion, and Nathan, both are characters created by D-Chan but I'm being aloud to use them as my muses.**

**D-Chan: Yolar everyone, for all my fans out there, I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED! But no I'm not dead. I'll update soon promise.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the music in later chapters, nor do we own any characters from FFVII. But we do own the plot, and if any one can hook the songs to the chapters, tell us why we chose that song, there will be bonus chapters. **

**Pairing: Tseng/Reno... Eventually**

_(Reno's P.O.V.)_

I glare at the cracked ceiling of the room. I had been here for a little over three days. I was employed as one of Don Corneo's whore's, only because I had no where else to turn. I had been doing fine for years, but my luck has just been down lately. I was still only learning how to give head and hand jobs, but tomorrow I was learning the real tricks of the trade.

The door slams open "Come on kid, you got sentry duty." I blink and sit up. I follow him to the front corridor. He hands me a slightly heavier shirt "Don't get yourself shot or stabbed kid, 'cause your the prettiest thing we've had in years, ok, only rule, don't let any one without money or a VIP card pass through." I nod and go stand by the front gate, arms crossed.

I stand there for about ten minutes before a man comes up. I hold out an arm to stop him "You got cash pal?" He grunts "I don't need money."

_(Rude's P.O.V.) _

I watch from afar as the kid bars his way. I curse aloud. I move in closer to hear the kid say "You got a VIP pass?" My partner curses and throws a punch. The kid's eye's widen and he dodges "Oh come on now!" he yells. He dodges another throw and punches my partner in the gut.

I wince, the boy sweeps my partners feet out from under him, and is immediately straddling him. He hits a pressure point thats sends him into unconsciousness. I rush forward grabbing the kid from behind. He curses and struggles but I get him tied up and throw him in the back of my car, I drag my partner into the passenger's seat and then pull my phone out as I stand in front of my car and call the boss.

"Boss, mission failed, Jefferson got his ass kicked by a kid, I'm bringing the kid in to see if he's good enough to replace Ariel, of course sir, yes sir, right away boss." I hang up and climb into the front seat . The kid starts to curse at me. I adjust the mirror onto the kid and he glares at me. He must think he's in trouble, oh how wrong he is.

_(Reno's P.O.V.)_

I stare in wonder at the large buildings on the upper plate. They were freaking huge! Soon enough we stop outside of the Shin-Ra building, people come out to collect the guy I had knocked out. The bald guy reaches in for me. I squirm, but he just pushes me forward, soon we're in an elevator going up to the 69th floor. When the door opens I'm pushed out.

"This is the Turk lounge." is all the bald man says. I blink _'Why is he telling me this?'_ He points as we continue on "Those are the holding cells." I blink confused as we pass them. "That's my office. Those down there are the interrogation rooms, and these rooms are more offices that," he points to the door we're heading towards "is the bosses office." I begin to struggle and curse. He opens the door and thrusts me in. I spot a handsome Wuataiese man sitting at the desk.

His eye's flicker up "untie him." The bonds are released. I blink and stumble forward rubbing my wrists. I scowl at the dark man. He looks up again "Aren't you going to take a seat?" He goes back to filling out papers. I sit and nervously fidget. He finishes his paper work with a sigh and turns to me "I hear you took down one of my men?"

I scowl and nod "I was on sentry duty, no one in unless they've got money or a VIP card, he tried to get through, so I did what any street rat can do." He nods "How would you like a better job that uses those talents, instead of what you're currently employed for?" I grimace. The bald guy pipes up "Would you rather be somebodies whore?"

I lean forward leaning my arms on his desk "Ok, my name is Reno, nice to be your business associate, boss." I say 'boss' sarcastically. Two months after some training, me, Rude, the boss, and Jefferson all go to finish the mission. I lead them in the back way, but loose them in the process. I curse and suddenly get grabbed around the middle and dragged into a room.

I yelp and my gun falls to the ground with a clatter. A hand covers my mouth as the door closes. I'm thrown onto the floor only to see Jimmy, the guy who put me on sentry duty, and Anthony, one of the favorites. Anthony grins at me 'bout time you cam back kid, maybe now we can finish your training?" My eye's widen.

They shove something into my mouth and tie me down. I continue to struggle frantically, making a lot of noise. Jimmy straddles me pulling as knife from his belt "But first, a little payback, for getting me in trouble when you left." My muffled screams fill the room as the knife digs into the skin below my eye's. I begin to cry and struggle more as I here gun shots going off not to far away. Jimmy grins "So you didn't come here alone?"

He reaches down and unbuttons my suit jacket, pulling it up to my tied wrist's he undoes the few buttons I bothered to button on my dress shirt. He runs a hand down my chest, he brings the knife to a nipple, Jimmy grins "Sorry kid, but orders are orders," he leans in close to my ear and licks the shell of my ear "Your still beautiful, so I think I'll have some fun with you first." Just as the knife begins to dig into my skin the door bangs open.

I hear more gunshots, but don't know what's going on because I closed my eye's, I feel something warm on my face and open them only to close them... there's blood in my eye's. I feel Jimmy's body slump down and he drops the knife. The body is pushed from me and my hands are undone. A cloth runs over my face, when I open my eye's I see Rude. Rude sits me up "Jefferson died, your second in command now Reno." I blink "But how...?"

I can't speak anymore because my face hurts to much. Rude grins slightly and applies pressure to one of the cuts. I cry out in pain. He just keeps it there "You passed the training with flying color, you got better scores then me, therefore, you surpass me." The boss steps forward "Rude get him wrapped up and bring him out to the car, I'm going to get Jefferson's body, you did well for your first mission kid." The boss leaves the room.

Rude gets gauze onto my cuts and helps me button my shirt do to me not being able to look down. For once my shirt is buttoned all the way up. I grin humorlessly, but then wince as pain lances through my face. Rude grins "What you gonna do about the scars?" I give a slight smile careful of the cuts "I'm gonna get them tattooed over, so that there darker, so they look less like scars." I steal Rude's sunglasses placing them on my face, there a bit big so they go over the cuts but still rest on the gauze, then slide them up to hold my hair out of my eye's "I gotta get me a pair of these." Rude chuckles "I'll get you some custom made things later, right now, let's concentrate on getting you back to the office so we can get those cuts cleaned."


	2. Violet

_**Chapter One: Violet**_

**H-Chan: Ok so, here's my muses.**

**Zion Ashkelon (Satan) has black hair that's aboutchin length, one strand hangs in front of his left eye and goes to his shoulder. He has a heart shaped face with wide innocent jade eye's. He's a devil. He wears a black tank top, black baggy freak pants and black skater sneakers.**

**Nathan(ial) Jezebel (Asraifel)has short spiked blonde hair like the guy from Bouncer or Cid from FFVII, or Loz from Advent Children (pick one) with a white head band the headband says Asraifel. He has deep blue eye's and his eye's are tilted up at an angle. He has both ears pierced and his right eyebrow. He's a cocky son-of-a-bitch, and an angel. He wears a red, white, and blue basketball jersey over a white T-shirt, with red (thin) sweats with a white stripe down the side, and white sneakers. **

**D-Chan: Yeah so this is the next chappie, I added a little Christmas bonus. This chapter takes place in winter, December to be precise.**

**H-Chan: Yeah, I wrote this chapter, so, let me know how our writing style's differ. :)**

* * *

I sigh, Rude was doing paper work and of course, ' I ' was not. I wasn't doing my paper work for one precise reason, it bored me. I didn't do paper work, and Rude wasn't willing to play my games. I would just have to go find somebody who was.

I grinned slyly, it was time to go find the boss. _'This is going to be soooo fun.' _I sneak out of Rude's office, and stealthily sneak down the hall way and slowly open Tseng's door. Thankfully it doesn't squeak. I close it quietly behind me. I slowly make my way over and lean in close to ear "Hey bossman." He jumps. I start laughing, he glares at me "Don't you have paper work to do, Reno?" I roll my eye's "Of course I do, doesn't mean I'm going to do it though."

Tseng just glowers at me as I smile at him. I seat myself on the corner of his desk watching him as he gets back to work. "Hey Tseng?" Tseng looks up "Yes Reno?" I cock my head "If all we're hired for is to kill people, why do we have to do paperwork?" Tseng blinks at me only once before he looks back down at his report "Because Reno, we have to report it to the vice-president." I sigh letting my head drop down against my chest "You mean the vice-pres. wants us to leave a long ass report on how we kill people?" Tseng nods "Yes Reno, that's exactly what he wants."

I raise an eyebrow "Was that sarcasm I just heard boss?" Tseng looks up again "Reno, just go do your work." I sigh "Oh come on Tseng, talk to me for a minute, and then I'll go do all of my work, I'll even stay after work to finish. So please, talk to me?" Tseng looks up with a raised eyebrow "So if I speak to you for one minute you'll stay late and do all of your work?" I nod. He sighs "Can't you just talk to Rude?" I sigh "No, he won't play my game!" I pout at Tseng "Please Tseng, all you have to do is talk, it doesn't matter about what!"

_(Tseng's P.O.V.)_

I sigh "Alright Reno, I'll talk to you." Reno cheers. I smirk "It's a shame you'll be staying late after work though Reno, Rude and I will just have to go to the bar alone." Reno just smiles "Don't worry about it Tseng, have fun while your there." My eye brow shoots up "This is very unlike you Reno." Reno grins "I know, I'll meet you guys there when I'm done." I nod "Your minutes up Reno." He sighs "Fine, fine." He leaves closing the door soundlessly behind him.

_(Reno's P.O.V.)_

I grin as I enter Rude's office to see Rude sat at my desk doing some of my paper work "Hey thanks big guy, leave some for me to do though. Rude nods. I occupy myself until Rude stands. I sit and begin what's left of the work, I'm almost done when Rude leaves.

About an hour later I finish my work. I head to the bar, I approach there table and proceed to have five drinks before stumbling to the stage and telling the guy what song to play. I stumble up and grab the microphone. I introduce myself "Imma Reno, and Imma sing Violet."

The music starts "If there's a way that you could be everything you want to be, would you complain that it came to easy?" I sashay my hips to the music "Just like the games with you and me, A resolution hard to see, but that's okay 'cause I don't see things that are plain to see." I take the microphone from it's stand sashaying to the edge of the stage.

"I've got a dream to take you over, exploding like a supernova, I'm gonna crash into your world, and that's no lie!" I smirk seductively at the crowd and begin to move a little more to the beat. "You want to give ecstasy delivered with certainty, but you're afraid that the pleasure won't be needed, in a way we're the same two people looking out to sea for a wave that would carry all our fantasies." I run my hand up my outer thigh, stomach, chest and up above my head.

"If there's a way to infiltrate you, sway your mind and complicate you, I'm gonna crash into your world, and that's no lie!" I take a breath "Let your body move into the doorway, to the disco inside your head (violet), Wear a color that you want to cling to, the color inside your head (violet)."

I walk slowly to the right side of the stage and step up onto the bar "Contemplate jealousy intermixed with urgency, a million things take a damned good shot at you and me." I kneel in front of a guy and smirk at him as if singing to him.

"If there's a way to infiltrate you, sway your mind and complicate you, I'm gonna crash into your world, and that's no lie!" I reach back undoing my hair band and run my hand through my hair letting my head fall back. " Let your body move into the doorway, to the disco inside your head (violet), wear a color that you want to cling to, the color inside your head (violet)." I stand walking back onto the stage.

"(Dance) to the disco,(Dance) to the disco, (Dance) to the disco, (Dance) to the disco, I'm gonna take you, I'll do my best to break you, I'm gonna take you higher, and that's no lie!" I put the microphone back on it's stand.

"Common sense is a game many people don't like to play, but give it in and a moment takes you either way, I've got a dream to take you over, exploding like a supernova, I'm gonna crash into your world, and that's no lie!" I bring my arms up behind my head and close my eye's.

"Let your body move into the doorway, to the disco inside your head (violet), wear a color that you want to cling to, the color inside your head (violet), let your body move into the doorway, to the disco inside your head (violet), wear a color that you want to cling to, the color inside your head (violet) ." My eye's open and land on my two friends and I smirk at their bewildered looks.

"If there's a way that you could be everything you want to be , would you complain that it came to easy? In a way we're the same two people looking out to sea for a wave that could carry all our fantasies."

I stumble off the stage and to our booth where I have two more drinks before I let Tseng drag me out to his car to take me home. We eventually get to my small home and he helps me to the door, I fumble to get the door open, I stand in the doorway and turn to face Tseng and say "You know I'm not as think as you drunk I am." (I'm not as drunk as you think I am."

He smiles slightly. Honestly, I wasn't as drunk as he thought I was. My eye's wander up past his head to the top of the doorway. They wonder back to Tseng. I lean up and kiss him, I pull back and stare at his stunned face and grin "Mistletoe," I say as I head in calling back "Merry Christmas boss!" I close the door.


	3. Vacation with the VP

H-Chan: Hi guys

H-Chan: Hi guys! I know I haven't updated in a long time but I've been very busy.

There have been a few deaths in my family and a few split ups and 4 people have moved into my house making the grand total 8 people. Also I've been in and out of the state visiting family and working through my senior year of high school. I'm soon to be a freshman in college. Soon I'm going to get a job as well….. Maybe once I have the money for a better computer I'll have more incentive to write. Well that's all I'll continue the story now.

**Vacation with the V.P.**

Rufus smirks at me and I blink "What?" Rufus stands "Go pack your bags we're going on vacation." My eyes widen "What?!" He chuckles, "Actually, I'm going on vacation, but my Turks are coming with me for protection." I plop into a chair "All of us?" Rufus nods "You, Tseng, Rude, and Reeve, but only because he needs a vacation." (I view Reeve as a Turk, I know he's head of the Urban Development, he still is, but I view him as a Turk). I nod "So where we going anyway?" Rufus looks over at me. "Costa Del Sol, we'll be staying for four days starting tomorrow, which is Wednesday, which means we'll go right into the weekend, come back Sunday." I grin "Well, you really planned this out, didn't you?" Rufus grins back. I chuckle and stand "Well, I'll go let the others know." He nods and sits back behind his desk.

I leave the V.P.'s office and head down to Rude's. I grin as I enter "Yo Rude, pack 'yer bags we're going on vacation with the V.P." Rude looks up "Are you lying?" I shake my head "Rufus sent me to tell ya'll." I bounce off down the hall and stumble into Tseng's office. "Yo Tseng, we're going on vacation with Rufus, call him of you don't believe me." I bounce back out, slamming the door behind me. I go down a few floors taking two steps at a time, I bust into the meeting room and Reeve stops mid-speech. I give a huge grin, "Reeve, Rufus is taking us on vacation you're coming too, go pack your bags!" Reeve gapes at me. "What do you mean?" I sigh "Oh come on Reeve-sy, Rufus is bringing you on vacation as a Turk and to give you a break from all this paper work."

Soon we all stand around the docking bay waiting for the crew to finish refueling my beautiful baby. Rufus pales "Your not flying the helicopter are you Reno?" I grin and step forward "Of course, but I would never dream of hurting my baby so I won't fly dangerously or nothin'." Rufus sighs "Why does that not make me feel any better?" I chuckle and board the helicopter sticking my bag under my chair. I light a cigarette and pull on my head gear and buckle up. Rude climbs into the co-pilots seat and does what I did. I pull out the keys "You guys gonna get in or what?" The other three grumble but climb in. Tseng leans towards Rude "He did ace his flight lessons, didn't he?" Rude nods in the affirmative, Tseng nods back.

I scowl but start the helicopter and yell over the grinding blades "We'll arrive at about four, that's in five hours, once the copter lifts of, feel free to undo you belts." Rufus looks sick for a second but calms himself. Reno grins and lifts off. Reeve sits back "Well, looks like it's out of the freezer and into the oven." Rufus looks over "That kind of reminds me Reeve, I'm trying to convince my father to let you set up a free clinic, but he doesn't want anything that's not making money to have the Shin-Ra name, I also want him to put more money into you department and hire more architects." Reeve looks flabbergasted. I look back "Told you he was interested in your department Reeve-sy, but do you ever listen to poor Reno? Noooo." Reeve glowers at me and I just grin. "Reno." Is all Tseng has to say to make my grin fade. I turn back to the front of the helicopter.

Reeve's eyebrow shoots up "I do believe he's angry at you Tseng." Tseng just grunts. Rufus smirks "Don't blame him, everyone hates their boss." I look back "I don't hate him; he just has a rod or two up his ass." Reeve and Rufus laugh, Rude gives an amused grunt and Tseng glares disapprovingly at me. I grin. Tseng undoes his eat belt and stands "Don't encourage him." The laughter slowly dies down. Everyone undoes their seat belts. I set the controls to auto pilot and join them in the back, Rude following. I plop down into Tseng's vacated seat "So whats everyone got planned?" Reeve looks over "I plan to sit somewhere quiet and read a good book or two." Rufus folds his hands in his lap and élans forwards " I plan to relax by the pool, maybe swim, go out at night for a little fun." Tseng nods his agreement.

I grin "Well guess me and Rude are gonna swim all day and drink all night, right buddy?" Rude just nods. Tseng glares over "This is not a big vacation; we still have to watch the vice-president." I bounce up and grab a soda from the small refrigerator "That's ok, you can watch him, your doing what he's gonna do anyway." Reeve sighs "We can take turns; we can't make Tseng work all week." Rude nods. I sigh and sip at my soda "Fine, alright, we'll take turns." I sit back down "So what book you plan on reading Rufus?" Rufus shrugs "Anything I can find that's good."

(4 hours and 42 minutes later)

I sit up and walk to the front as I hear a radio, Please state your name and business or we'll be forced to shoot you down." I pick up our radio "My names Reno, Mr. Vice President Rufus and his Turks are on vacation and asking permission to land." There's some rustling then a response "Permission to land granted, have a safe flight and vacation." Three minutes pass before they begin to descend onto the heli-pad platform. I touch down into a smooth controlled landing and begin to flip the controls to the off position. I stand and grab my bag and step out of the helicopter first followed by Reeve, Rufus, Rude, and finally Tseng. I grin "Okay, we settle in and all watch Rufus, Tomorrow Tseng, then me, then Reeve, then Rude, okay, to the honeybee.

We laugh the whole way to the hotel, Reeve checks us in and we go up to our rooms. I share a room with Tseng, Rufus has his own room next door and Rude and Reeve share a room on the other side. I sigh and sink into the soft confines of the small bed. Tseng looks up from unpacking "Aren't you going to unpack Reno?" I shake my head "No, I'll unpack later; I just want to get some rest right now." Tseng nods. I sigh again and let my eyes slide closed. I awake to a light shaking. I grumble and open my eyes, I see Tseng hovering over me "You slept through dinner; I figured you wouldn't want to miss breakfast." I blink and sit up "Wow, I must have been really tired." Tseng lightly slaps my leg with the back of his hand "Take a shower, breakfast is in half an hour."

Tseng leaves the room. I quickly shower in about ten minutes and take about five minutes to unpack. I head downstairs, I spot the others waiting. Reeve smiles "Looks like we can go a few minutes early." I grin at them and elbow Rude playfully in the side. He elbows me back. We mess around and talk loudly all through breakfast which neither Tseng or the manager appreciate much. Eventually we all decide to go our own ways for the day and to meet back at the restaurant for dinner. I yawn as I head back to my room to put on swimming trunks and a high SPF sun block. I meet Rude downstairs with a towel.

I grin at the girl I've been flirting with for about a half-hour "So what's your name toots?" she giggles "It's Mandy" I sit on the low stone wall next to her "I'm Reno, who's you guy friend?" She giggles again "Strange name, that's my boyfriend, Jake, he knows I won't leave him." I nod "He doesn't have to worry, I'm gay" I give another grin at her shocked expression. She splutters but winds up giggling at the predicament. I stand up and tip my imaginary hat at her "Good day my fair lady, I fear that if I don't show my poor friend some attention he won't go out with me later." She laughs and shoes me away. I grin some more and make my way back over to Rude "Hey buddy, some dude commented that I have a lot of freckles on my shoulders, do I?" Rude nods "Their light though, but there are a lot of them." I wrinkle my nose "Can I get those surgically removed?" Rude nods again "But don't, their… cute." I can't help but laugh because Rude doesn't say things are cute often "Maybe I'll ask others their opinions."

I make my way to the hotel pool to spot Tseng, Rufus, and Reeve. I sigh as I see Reeve has a manila folder opened in his lap, I look over at Rufus and he motions me to do something. I grab the folder and look at the contents "Geez Reeve, this is vacation!" I throw the papers in the pool and grab Reeve dragging him off. I shove him into a group of girls he turns red around the ears and tries to get away but they pull him right back. I go to walk away but stop and go back "By the way, reeve, do you think my freckles are sexy?" He glares at me but tilts his head "Their cute." The girls giggle and agree. I scowl "But I don't want them to be cute!" I walk away, pouting, and sit by Rude. I can hear Reeve calling out to me. Rude raises an eyebrow from behind his ever present ray bands "Do you think you should leave him there?" I nod "It will keep him from working so hard, besides, I'll go and get him later." Later has them at the bar with the girls and a very drunk Reeve in the middle of them. When it's time to go I have to drag Reeve out of some girls over large breasts and back to the hotel. I put Reeve to bed before checking on Rufus and Tseng.

About an hour later Tseng comes to our room and joins me and Rude playing poker. They both refuse to play for money, knowing that I'll win it all. We got to bed two hours after that. I sleep fitfully except for the odd dream or two; my internal clock wakes me up at 6:30 AM on the dot. I shower, and dress and go and wake up Rufus, while he's showering I wake up Tseng and Rude, we decide to let Reeve sleep in due to his hangover. We go down to breakfast leaving Reeve a note. I escort Rufus into the market that isn't very crowded and the sky is clear, it's still early so it's not to hot out either. The day goes by without incident and I convince him to come clubbing with me. He says he doesn't want to because I might ditch him but I promise not to and if I do I'll watch him for the rest of vacation and give Reeve a break. He finally agrees after some gentle prodding. The whole group goes out to the club I choose. I grin and drag Rufus to the dance floor. A lot of jealous eyes follow us. I'm quite surprised when Rufus can actually dance and grinds back against me. I give Tseng and big shit eating grin when he starts glaring in our direction.

I actually have to stop dancing due to a slightly large problem called a hard-on. Rufus just smirks at me. I smirk right back and make a rude sexual gesture. He chuckles and Tseng scowls. I dance with a few other young men and one or two older women before I decide to have a drink. I entertain Rufus with stories of my childhood and recent adventures with Rude. I'm glad to see Rufus loosen up and become friendlier, and no, he's not drunk, he's only drinking fruit juice. Yeah fruit juice, I know its fruit juice because I'm the one who does the ordering. Reeve though is sloshed again, which is kinda bad because he's next on the pecking order for guarding Rufus. I offer to watch Rufus the next morning until Reeve gets up. Tseng is surprised that I would offer to work instead of go have fun.

We stay out for another hour before going back to the honey bee. I put Reeve to bed again but this time I go straight to bed afterwards. I'm awoken a half-hour later as Tseng comes back from his perimeter check. I keep my eyes closed and listen as he quietly closes the door and locks it before slipping off his shoes. He prepares for bed as quietly as he can. I'm surprised he's being so considerate towards me. As he finally settles into his bed I smile "Goodnight Tseng." My voice comes out rough with sleep and he jumps but he responds quietly "Goodnight Reno." I'm sound asleep moments later. Waking up is hard the next morning because I'm so warm and comfortable but I force myself up. I shower quickly and go wake up Rude and Tseng, leave Reeve another note and then wake up Rufus. I have breakfast all ordered by the time the three of them come downstairs. They watch me suspiciously but I just smile and wolf down my breakfast.

Reeve comes down just as we're about to leave, I grin at him "Don't worry; we'll be in the market by the time you finish breakfast." He opens his mouth to protest, but I hold up my hand to silence him my eyes twinkling "Don't worry about it Reeve, eat your breakfast." I grab Rufus' hand and smile down into his eye's (only by an inch or two) and pull him along with me. I pull our hands into the pocket of my Turk jacket and we walk around like that until Reeve arrives. I grin at the both of them and wave before bouncing off to go find Rude. I find him standing silently on a street corner surrounded by pretty young girls. I can't help but laugh my ass off "Sorry girls, he's about as asexual as they come!" They pout but then start doting on me, I shake my head "I don't do minors and I'm queer." They scowl scathingly and walk off glaring over their shoulder at me. I grin. Rude shakes his head "What's gotten into you recently Reno?" I look over at him and smile "I just want to show that I can still be fun 'AND' responsible, without being a complete jackass, I can drink in moderation and not run around having sex with anything on two legs, that I act the way I do so people will think I'm incompetent." Rude looks surprised (what little of his face you can see.) but Reno continues on "I mean, I'd take a bullet for Rufus but nobody seems to think I would!" Rude shakes his head "I know you would, I trust you with Rufus, but sometimes I forget what you're really like because of this new personality that's taken over."

Reno sighs dejectedly "I just can't win, maybe I should drop the act, it might be hard because I'm so used to throwing up this mask of mine, it seems everyone has forgotten about the real Reno, who's still here," He groans "Rude, what do I do?" Rude shakes his head "I'm afraid I don't know Reno, I can't help you this time." The rest of vacation seems to just fly by. Instead of sleeping through the helicopter ride while Rude's flying he sits idly by and is prepared when they land instead of running all over the place to get his stuff. He doesn't drop the personality even after he gets to his office; he sits down and begins to do his mass amounts of paper work.

H-chan: Hey guys' thanks for reading make sure to review. If I get five reviews I'll start thinking about writing another chapter. Though I have all the idea ready to go I wanna see proof of readership if you know what I mean.


End file.
